Saurocks
The Saurocks are a race of reptilian monster like crows that live in the northern hemisphere of Dark Realm. The saurock race is currently ruled by King Gorgo, Queen Aloe and prince Era Gecko. Anatomy: Saurocks are large reptilian bipedal monsters with large ears, sharp talons and at least fifty serrated knife like teeth. Their wings allow them to fly for short distances and they contain a special organ in the back of their throats that allows them to spray a powerful stream of water. Their skeletal structure allows them to endure powerful hits from opponents. Their body structure while running resembles a dinosaur hunting like Allosaurus, Charcharodontosaurus and Tyrannosaurus Rex. ''Appearances: Each member of the saurock race differs from one to the next. They usually come in seven different colors. Red Red saurocks are the most vicious and the most blood thirsty. They often kill or severely wound each other in contests of strength and power. Because they believe they are the most powerful, they have a misaired superiority complex, considering themselves invincible. Two saurocks have this coloration; King Gorgo and prince Karegra. Orange While orange saurocks are not as blood thirsty or as violent as red saurocks, they too have a superiority complex often trying to face off against red saurocks only to get themselves killed in the process. This color often means 'to die with honor ' which was exactly what Era Gecko's second oldest brother did. Green According to King Gorgo, a green saurock is born once every hundred years as they are the most difficult to find in the entire race. The color helps the saurock who has it hide behind thick bushes and trees without the aid of a special attack. The color green also means 'good luck' or 'good fortune' to the saurocks and the only saurock born with this color in the past hundred years was Era Gecko. Blue The color blue is often given to female saurocks. Each time they are ready to mate, the color becomes much darker almost to the point of being black. Blue colored saurocks stay out of other saurock affairs and stay at their nests to look after their hatchlings. So far, the only saurock with this color seen is the co-ruler of the saurocks Queen Aloe. Grey and black Grey and black saurocks are two of the most lowly creatures ever to exist. Grey is often associated with fear and black is often associated with 'bad luck' or 'misfortune'. Every saurock usually shuns them and considers any saurock with these two colors 'weak links '. Traditions: Saurock traditions are unique because they teach their young how to survive. Fighting According to Era Gecko, the saurocks live for fighting, testing their strength, power and courage against stronger opponents. Often times red saurocks will clear the area to make sure that none of the females get in the way. Hunting While black and grey saurocks do a large portion of their time scavenging, saurocks are shown to be well capable hunters. Often, the one leading the group calls out where the food is with clicks growls and silent roars Prince tournament The most important event for a royal family of saurocks, the prince tournament decides who would be the successor to the king. The most popular being a two day fight to the death, up to nine to ten princes can participate and anything goes after they start. Laws: The saurocks have strict laws that each and everyone must follow, even the king and queen. No princess If a princess is born within the royal family, it will automatically be stripped of its royal status and live with the other females. Never associate with the weak Often times if a stronger saurock makes friends with a weak saurock, it will be taken aside and be clawed until they feel like the saurock has learned its lesson. Obey the king or queen The most important law created by the saurocks, if a saurock disobeys either the king or the queen, the penalty for the saurock in question is death by starvation, leaving it to die in the desert without food or water. 'Notable members:' * 'Gorgo: 'The king of the saurocks and Era Gecko's father, he makes sure that the rest of his race follows his laws exactly. While aggressive towards his enemies, he shows gratitude to anyone who helps him or his family. He seems especially close to Era Gecko as shown when he allowed his youngest son to participate in the prince tournament, despite his weakened state. * 'Aloe:' The queen of the saurocks, Gorgo's wife and Era Gecko's mother, she is mostly in charge of the female saurocks and how the rest of her race behave. She seems to be the least violent of the saurocks and only loses her temper at her enemies (or the saurocks disobeying Gorgo's orders.) She seemed worried about Era Gecko entering the prince tournament and overjoyed after he won. * 'Era Gecko: '''The heiring prince of the saurocks and King Gorgo and Queen Aloe's son, in his debut game, he was a general working on behalf of Dark Raven and wasn't considered a prince until the fourth episode of the Billy Hatcher cartoon series where he explained most of his past. He was close to his father and was even allowed to enter the prince tournament despite his weakened state. Category:Crows Category:Monsters Category:Civilizations